1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of antitheft devices, and more particularly to a vehicle antitheft system and method that includes implicit authorized operator authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle theft is a major problem. There exist several systems that attempt to prevent vehicle theft or track the vehicle after it has been stolen. The theft deterrent devices and systems are usually visible or placed in locations that are well known to professional thieves. The vehicle tracking devices may be defeated by experienced thieves.